Angel of Destiny? Here I Come!
by drmcatcher
Summary: Prue Halliwell, Wyatt's aunt, becomes an Angel of Destiny. This is a companion story to "Wyatt Halliwell vs. Ailin Callahan."


Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. All other not easily recognizable characters and places are imaginary and belong to me. This is a companion piece to _The Heart of a Warrior_. Also, I do not make any money off this-fan fiction.

Angel of Destiny? Here I Come!

_Angels of Destiny Courtroom_

_In an Undisclosed Location_

_December 21, 2021_

A man wearing a white-long haired wig and judge's cloaks pounds on a table with a gavel.

"Order in the Court!" the man shouts to the Angels of Destiny who are sitting in the chairs below him in a circular room lit by chandeliers.

The room has a mural of a blue sky hanging over meadow full of azaleas and roses softly swaying in the breeze. The mural also depicts rustling grass and oak trees. Butterflies are also flying around the flowers on the walls so that it appears as though the room is outside and not inside. In front of the wall facing east is the Judges' chair and next to that is a statue of Lady Justice with her eyes blindfolded, holding a brass scale.

At the Judge's order, silence reigns in the room.

"Now, I call upon Clarence, the Angel of Death, to present his case," the Judge says.

The Angels of Destiny gossip among themselves. One Angel of Destiny who appears as a fat lady with brown hair and brown eyes whispers to another Angel of Destiny who has blonde hair and blue eyes, "Who does he think he is? He isn't welcome here."

There are murmurs of agreement among the rest of the Angels of Destiny, but Clarence will not be deterred. He holds his head high and walks up to the podium in the center of the room to present his case. As he walks, he is all too aware of how much he stands out among the others in his black robes and the whispers that follow him. After all, the Angels of Destiny wear white billowy robes.

"Order!" the Judge shouts and all of the chatter among the Angels of Destiny ceases.

"Angel Clarence, speak your piece," the Judge says.

"Your honor, it has come to my attention that Wyatt Halliwell will fight Ailin Callahan. They are evenly matched, but Wyatt will need help. He will stop fighting, thinking that he will die. I suggest that you send his Aunt Prue to tell him to tell him that his death his destined at another time," Clarence says.

"We have accommodated you once before with Chris Halliwell when he ceased to exist back in 2006. Do you truly want to deny Death its due?" Lucy, a red-haired, green-eyed Angel of Destiny asks.

"I'm not denying Death anything. It is up to people to decide their fate. After all, they have free-will. However, Wyatt is not fated to die, yet, but he will die if help is not sent," Clarence says as he clenches his fists.

Discussion ensues among the Angels of Destiny.

The Judge bangs his gavel to return order to the Court and says, "I'm inclined to side with Clarence on this issue. Wyatt's Aunt Prue will be sent to help him."

"Wyatt's Aunt Prue is a white-lighter and only Angels of Destiny can change the course of destiny," an Angel of Destiny pipes up.

"Then make Wyatt's Aunt Prue an Angel of Destiny," the Judge declares as he pounds his gavel.

"If there are no more objections, then this Court is dismissed," the Judge says.

Everybody quickly files out of the courtroom.

* * *

_Prue and Andy's Home_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 24, 2021_

_10:00 am_

Jennifer, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, sits on the floral-printed sofa in the living room and flips through channels on the television using the remote control.

"Would you like some gingerbread cookies?" Prue asks Jennifer, an orphan who she hopes to adopt, as she enters the room with a plate full of gingerbread cookies in her left hand and a glass of milk in right hand.

'Don't worry. These cookies are not poisoned and they are edible," Prue says when Jennifer wrinkles her nose up at Prue.

"I special ordered the cookies from the _Charmed _restaurant," Prue explains.

Jennifer beams and eagerly gobbles up the cookies and drinks the milk.

"So, what are you doing?" Prue asks Jennifer.

"I'm bored. There's nothing on television," Jennifer whines.

"Well, you can read. There are lots of books up in the attic," Prue says with a smile as she wonders "Was I ever this annoying?"

As Jennifer heads up to the attic, Clarence arrives.

"You are not here to take Jennifer away from me, are you?" Prue asks with a hint of panic in her voice.

"No," Clarence says with a laugh.

"Then, why are you here?" Prue asks.

"Your nephew, Wyatt, will die at Ailin Callahan's hands at a critical moment during his battle with Ailin Callahan and that will lead to the end of the world as we know it," Clarence tells Prue.

"So, how can I help?" Prue asks.

"You are very eager to do this task," Clarence observes.

"Well, I've been keeping tabs on my family," Prue answers.

"To answer your question, you are being sent to tell Wyatt that he is destined to die at another time. I don't know how you will do it, but just find a way to do it," Clarence says as he waves his hand in front of Prue.

Prue looks down at her long white dress and glass slippers on her dainty little feet. She feels her head and feels a tiara on top of her head. She touches her raven hair and discovers that it is curly and bouncy and has more volume than she can get with hairspray.

"What just happened?" Prue asks.

"I made you an Angel of Destiny," Clarence says.

"May I still live here in the mortal world with Andy?" Prue pleads with folded palms at Clarence's feet.

"Yes, you may," Clarence says with a chuckle and disappears.


End file.
